


Lumpy Hiccups

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Comedy, Friendship, Gen, Help, Hiccups, Humor, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Lumpy gets the hiccups, and his friends try to cure them.
Kudos: 1





	Lumpy Hiccups

It was a lovely day in the forest where the Happy Tree Friends lived, and Lumpy was hanging out with some of his friends - Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy and Sniffles - at the park. What they didn't realize, however, was that their little day together was about to take an amusing twist.

Lumpy reached into his backpack that he'd brought and pulled out a carton of milk, still cold and ready to drink. He opened it up and took a sip of the milk inside, smiling at the sweet flavor. He took a couple of bigger sips, sending more and more fresh milk down his throat and into his stomach, until the carton was empty. Finally he sat back and sighed in contentment.

"You must've been pretty thirsty, huh, Lumpy?" Cuddles asked.

"I guess so," Lumpy replied. Not long after he had answered, however, he suddenly gave an odd noise.

"Hic!"

Lumpy threw his hand over his mouth, his eyes wide and pupils shrunken in surprise and perhaps embarrassment. All four of his friends were looking him in surprise. Lumpy tried to speak, but he made the noise again.

"Hic!"

Sniffles chuckled as he realized what was going on. "Sounds like someone's got the hiccups."

"The hiccups? What's tha-- Hic!" Lumpy made the noise again.

"That noise you're making is a hiccup, Lumpy," Giggles told him.

"Everyone gets them sometimes," Toothy said.

"In fact, Nutty and Flippy have actually had them before," Sniffles mentioned. "But don't worry. There's multiple ways to get rid of the hiccups."

"Hmm..." Lumpy tried to think of a way to do that, but hiccuped again. "Hic!"

"Why don't you hold your breath?" Cuddles asked. "For, I don't know, about a minute."

Lumpy decided to do as he was told and took a deep breath, then held it with his eyes wide and cheeks puffed up. He didn't think holding his breath for sixty little seconds would be that hard; he'd done it before.

But before even thirty seconds had gone by, he could feel his lungs twitching uncomfortably. He needed to breathe out, but he had to fight the urge. Lumpy put both of his hands over his mouth as his eyelids twitched, and he began to sweat a bit.

"Uh, Lumpy?" Toothy asked. "I think that's long enough."

Lumpy shook his head and continued to hold his breath. That being said, his lungs were agreeing; he could feel them spasming and crying out for him to exhale. Less than five seconds afterward, the moose pulled his hands away from his mouth and exhaled. Then he panted a few times, holding his chest.

"Oh, my... how long was I holding my breath for?" Lumpy wondered.

"I'd say more than half a minute," said Sniffles. "It's alright, though; it was pretty close."

Lumpy then smiled a bit. He must have been thinking that his hiccups had gone away, but then he hiccuped again.

"Hic!" And just like that, his hand went back over his mouth.

"Don't worry, I think I know how to get rid of them," Toothy told Cuddles. He then turned to Lumpy. "Hey, Lumpy? Remember that ghost from the Mario games?"

Lumpy gave another hiccup before he responded. "Yeah, but I can't remember what it's called."

"It's called a Boo."

Before Toothy could say any more, Lumpy winced as his eyes widened, along with a brief scream that wasn't even above his normal speaking voice. Toothy couldn't help but chuckle.

"I've always wanted to say that," said Toothy.

When he heard that, Lumpy calmed down a bit and chuckled as well. He knew that Toothy wouldn't scare him on purpose. But then he hiccuped again, and gave an expression of dismay.

Luckily, Giggles pulled out a bottle of water and offered it to him. "Why don't you just have some water, Lumpy?"

"Hic!" Lumpy responded, but then took the water from her. "Thanks, I hope it helps."

He removed the lid from the bottle and drank some of the water that was in it. He then pulled the bottle away from his lips and sighed, thinking that had done the trick.

But then came another, "Hic!"

"Ugh..." Lumpy tried drinking some more of the water, but another hiccup followed, and then a groan of irritation.

"Isn't there any way to get rid of these hiccups? Hic!" Lumpy asked.

Sniffles placed his hand on his chin as he tried to think of a solution. As he did so, he heard Lumpy hiccup again.

"I have to admit, Lumpy, as much as these hiccups are bothering you, they actually sound pretty cute," said Sniffles.

"Oh, they do? Hic!" Lumpy blushed a bit, rubbing the back of his neck. "Aw, shucks. But really, I'd really like to get rid of them soon..."

Another hiccup later, the moose saw Sniffles' eyes light up. He'd gotten an idea. Sniffles reached over to his backpack and zipped it open, then reached into it. He then pulled something out - it looked like a pepper shaker.

"Lumpy?" Sniffles asked to get his friend's attention.

"Yeah? Hic!"

"Do you see this?" Sniffles held the container for Lumpy to see. He moved his fingers a bit, revealing that it, indeed, was a pepper shaker. Lumpy nodded.

"What're you gonna do with-- Hic --that pepper shaker?" Lumpy wanted to know.

Sniffles just smiled playfully. "I think I know how to get rid of your hiccups."

Then he turned toward Cuddles, Giggles and Toothy, gesturing them to move out of the way with his other hand. They took a few steps back as Sniffles went up to Lumpy and held the pepper over his nose. Then he began to shake pepper into Lumpy's nose.

Lumpy's eyes widened and pupils shrunk almost immediately, and his nostrils began to flare up as his snout twitched. His eyelids lowered and his breath hitched.

"Aaaah..." Lumpy tilted his neck back. "Haaaaaah..." His nostrils flared to more than twice his normal size, and his snout wiggled around uncontrollably. He was going to sneeze. "Haaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh...!"

Cuddles grabbed onto his ears, Giggles put her forefingers to her ears, Toothy covered his ears with his hands, and Sniffles stood where he was, watching in anticipation. They all knew that this was going to be a big one. And in less than a minute, Lumpy threw his upper body as far back as he could with a final inhale, and at last exploded.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

Lumpy shot his neck forwards as he released the sneeze, with a good amount of spray and a small amount of mucus firing out of his mouth and nose. The sneeze was loud enough to make almost all of his friends cringe - except for Sniffles, who simply giggled - but it brought a good amount of relief to his nose.

Lumpy then sulked, sniffling as he rubbed his nose with his forefinger. The force of the sneeze had caused his nose to drip with a bit of mucus. Once they knew he was finished sneezing, Cuddles, Giggles and Toothy uncovered their ears. Then they blessed him, as did Sniffles.

"Gesundheit, Lumpy!" said Cuddles.

"Bless you, Lumpy!" Giggles said.

"Bless you!" Toothy said.

"Gesundheit~!" said Sniffles.

Lumpy smiled, forefinger under nose as he gave another sniffle. "Thank you."

Not long after he'd thanked him, however, Lumpy realized something. He hadn't hiccuped since before he released the sneeze. By making him sneeze, Sniffles had cured him.

"Sniffles, you did it!" said Lumpy. "You got rid of my hiccups!"

When Cuddles, Giggles and Toothy heard that, they all gave a smile of relief.

Sniffles was also smiling, but both in relief and the fact that his cure had worked. "I knew it, I knew that would work!"

"Great job, Sniffles," said Giggles. "I'm surprised that you managed to cure Lumpy just by making him sneeze, though."

"Yeah, me too," Cuddles agreed.

"Yeah, well..." Sniffles blushed a bit, rubbing the back of his neck. "I was looking forward to making him sneeze today. You know how much I love doing that, don't you?"

"We sure do, Sniffles," replied Toothy.

"Haaaah-- Tchooooo!!" Lumpy suddenly released another sneeze, followed by a couple more. Each sneeze expelled more mucus from his nostrils, although none of them were nearly as loud as the one the pepper had caused. "Ahhh-chuuuu!! Tchuuuuu!! Choooooo!!!"

Lumpy rubbed his nose again with his forefinger, looking a bit sheepish at his friends. Seeing that his nose was still running, Sniffles walked up to him, pulled out a tissue and gave it to him. A rather audible blow later, Lumpy wiped his nose.

“Bless you,” said Sniffles.

"Thanks, Sniffles," said Lumpy with a smile, as well as another sniffle. "For the tissue, the bless you and getting rid of my hiccups."

"You're welcome, Lumpy," said Sniffles. "Are you feeling alright?"

Lumpy nodded. "Yeah. Either the pepper REALLY tickled my nose, or I'm just sneezing because I'm happy."

Everyone laughed at his comment as Lumpy continued to wipe his nose with his tissue. Whatever had caused those smaller sneezes, at least he didn't have the hiccups anymore.


End file.
